Training Hall
The Training Hall is an area within the Jade Palace grounds where students are trained by appointed instructors in the art of Kung Fu. It was first built almost nine hundred years ago by Master Golden Takin, who was the first martial arts instructor to be appointed by Grand Master Oogway.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Training Hall (old version; retrieved July 29th, 2010) History In Kung Fu Panda 's first glimpse inside the Training Hall]] Coming soon! In Secrets of the Furious Five instructing his class]] When Po is assigned by Master Shifu to instruct an "Introduction to Kung Fu" class full of rambunctious bunny children, it was held in the Training Hall's courtyard. In Kung Fu Panda 2 stuffing forty bean buns in his mouth]] Coming soon! Interior The Training Hall is said to have undergone many expansions and refinements over the years, each modification reflecting the wishes and training philosophy of the current martial arts instructor. The present incarnation of the Training Hall was designed by Master Shifu (due to his then-strict nature at the time) and is noted to be the most dangerous, difficult, and terrifying training layout in the entire history of China.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Training Hall (old version; retrieved July 29th, 2010) Though not specified in the original film, these training contraptions are apparently operated by geese servants stationed beneath the floor. Training Mechanisms The Jade Tortoise of Wisdom practicing his forms on the Jade Tortoise]] :"When the great Master Oogway traveled to a lost mining village hidden in the Mystic Mountains, he was presented with the rare gift of a massive hunk of jade. Ever the humble master, Oogway decided himself unworthy of such a gift, and divided it among the villagers as a token of his respect. The remaining shell was taken to the Temple where it is used even today for the avid training of his disciples. It is said that if one listens hard enough, each ring from its lustrous surface resonates with Oogway's humble chuckle. :"Master Crane is often found doing his forms on the rolling jade bowl."Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Training Hall (old version; retrieved July 29th, 2010) The Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors in the Gauntlet at lightning speed]] :"Inspired by the legendary fighters of the Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan whose armored hides were said to be able to withstand the iron arrows of the Shaanxi spirit archers and the black stone clubs of the mountain giants from Hengshan, the gauntlet of steel-studded wooden warriors is a formidable test for any Kung Fu master. You need the speed of a striking cobra, the reflexes of a hunting panther, and the courage of a dragon warlord to run the gauntlet and emerge unscathed. :"It is Master Mantis' favorite piece of training equipment."Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Training Hall (old version; retrieved July 29th, 2010) The Seven-Talon Rings doing his exercises with the Talon Rings]] :"The Seven-Talon Rings are each an abstraction of the great mythical seven-toed demon serpent that guarded the mouth of the Xing Yun Jin Cave (the 'Lucky Golden' cave). This beast savagely attacked anything that neared its nest, spinning and spiraling in a scaled flurry of talons and fangs. Any brave scavengers desiring the vast deposits of gold believed to line the walls of his cave never survived long enough to find out if the legend of the gold was in fact true. :"In the Training Hall, to swing on and slip through the center of the Seven-Talon Rings unscathed is an honorable feat and Master Monkey's favorite exercise."Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Training Hall (old version; retrieved July 29th, 2010) The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion destroying one of the Swinging Clubs]] :"These heavy wooden metal-spiked clubs are modeled after the acrobatic Eshan porcupines of Yunnan Province. To be struck by the flat wooden stomach is to be rendered instantly unconscious. To be struck by the long metal spikes on the back is to meet an instant agonizing death. Only a few fearless masters have the skill to traverse the spinning serpent logs and avoid being struck by the swinging clubs. :"Only one master has ever had the strength and courage to stand their ground and avoid impalement by using their Kung Fu to destroy the clubs in mid-swing. She is Master Tigress."Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Training Hall (old version; retrieved July 29th, 2010) Field of Fiery Death honing her flexibility in the flames]] :"A master is only as balanced as his or her stance — a teaching illustrated by this formidable training device. Fueled by fiery fury from below, it denies even the slightest of safe surfaces. :"It is rumored that a long-forgotten master was inspired to create the device upon seeing the graceful gyrations of a leaf traversing a violent lava field. A separate myth of even deeper mystery suggests that it was instead created by an angry farmer trying to keep away salesmen. :"Today, Master Viper uses these flames to hone her lightning reflexes and frightening flexibility."Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Training Hall (old version; retrieved July 29th, 2010) The Adversary :"This deceptively simple training device is the first to be faced by any student entering the sacred Training Hall. Filled with sand from the upper deserts, it absorbs the punishing blows of any opponent and returns it tenfold. Caution is urged for the unfortunate unwary."Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Training Hall (old version; retrieved July 29th, 2010) Shifu notes in the first film that the doll is used for training children and to prop the entrance doors open when it warms up too much in the Hall. It is still often used by children (and occasionally Po). In Secrets of the Furious Five, the Adversary was painted in the likeness of Po. Exterior , Shifu, and the Furious Five in the training courtyard]] The exterior of the Training Hall consists of a walled courtyard with various training devices scattered around the edges, such as a weapons rack. Here students can exercise alone, such as when Po attempted to learn a full split for the first time, or train together in sparring matches. In the first film, the courtyard was where the Furious Five attempted a surprise attack on Shifu as a training exercise, and later Po was made to spar there with Shifu and three of the Five (his match with Crane was inside the Training Hall, and he was never shown sparring with Tigress). Trivia *Another name for a training hall is called a "kwoon" ( : 馆; : 館; : guǎn). *The Chinese characters on the tapestries hanging near the front doors inside the Training Hall say, "Focus. Harmony. Honor. Sacrifice. Courage. Power. Agility. Speed. Grace. Balance." *According to the filmmakers' commentary on the Kung Fu Panda DVD, some of the inspiration for the Training Hall was taken from the 1978 classic Kung Fu movie The 36th Chamber of Shaolin. Gallery Training-hall-art.png|Concept illustration of the Training Hall by Tang Kheng Heng and Nicolas Marlet Training-hall-art2.png|Concept illustrations by Tang Heng Training-hall-art-3.png Training-hall-illustration.png Po6.jpeg|Concept artwork of Po and the Adversary by Nico Marlet and Max Boas ShifuFiveTraining.jpg|Master Shifu and the Furious Five training in the courtyard outside the Hall References Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda World Locations Category:TV Series Locations